Unusual Meeting Lead to You
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Roxas is a new sheriff in a small town where he doesn't know what to expect. Naminé is a local artist in the small town who has a habit to paint while she drives. Where will this relationship take them? T to be safe.


Roxas is a new sheriff in a small town where he doesn't know what to expect. Naminé is a local artist in the small town who has a habit to paint while she drives. Where will this relationship take them?

A young petite blonde hair girl walks out of her apartment carrying her art supplies. Her cerulean blue eyes settle on the beautiful weather that comes today yet again. The weather is a clear blue sky with the sun shining and a bit of a chill running through the wind. _Extravagant_ Naminé thought to herself.

She hops into her blue BMW dropping her art supplies right in the passenger seat. She closes the door and backs out turning on her left toward the 2 way street. As she is driving, no one is driving in the back of her or side ways of her. Everyone knew Naminé's problem with her driving skills for this is a small town she lives in.

She sees a bird flying ahead of her and she gets an idea. She couldn't stop driving but that doesn't stop her. Naminé gets a piece of paper and paints with brushes. _I can't let a idea like this go away_, Naminé thinks in her mind.

-Meanwhile-

A young man is walking in the police department. He has a dark shade of blonde hair that styles into a cowlick and deep indigo eyes that try to search for his new desk. Yes…he is the new Sheriff. The town is small so they only needed 2 sheriffs to be at work there.

He finds his desk and sits down laying back smiling lazily. _I can get use to this_, Roxas thinks.

"Roxas!"

Roxas falls back on his chair and gets up quickly sitting down "y-yes?" he answers. He looks at his partner in crime, which is Hayner. His pale blonde hair slicked back and his brown eyes looking at Roxas memorizing his every move.

"I want you to drive around the town and back. Get to know the place and if you see any funny business. You know what to do" he commands and smiles

"Yes!" Roxas gets up immediately and leaves out the door. Hayner watches him and thinks _'should I have told him about Naminé? Ah well. I am sure he will find out soon enough'_. He dismisses it as he goes in his office laying back on the chair in peace.

Roxas walks out going into the police cruiser. He drives around for a very long time that soon he was getting bored. Then something he sees that sparks his interest.

A car swerving side to side and missing so many stops signs that he lost count. His eyes widen, _what the hell is that person's problem?_

He then turns on the police lights as they blink red and blue with the annoying noise.

Naminé loses her idea and grumbles seeing the cop car behind her. She stops her car and puts away her drawings pouting. "Stupid cop…made me lose my idea"

Roxas stops his car behind hers and gets out the vehicle. He was ready to give a ticket and no way of worming this one out either. He walked up to the blue BMW and knocked on the window. It was a woman. "Ma'am? Come outside if you will"

Naminé turned her head to see a beautiful man, His blonde hair shaping a cowlick with the most beautiful eyes ever. He was a beautiful man and she stood there stunned having such creativity out of her that she didn't know where to start. She hasn't had this much creativity since she saw her ex. Which was a long time.

"Are you listening? Open the door and step out," he angrily said. This woman was getting on his nerves because he couldn't see her face. _Tinted windows these days_ he thought. Finally the door opened revealing a petite woman and found himself gazing at her up and down then stopped himself. He coughed "alright. Do you know why I pulled you over?"

She couldn't form words as she stared at him up and down. She can easily see his build from that dark police suit and his voice was better than from the window. She tried to focus but couldn't stop the itch to paint his image. "Um-um…because you have nothing better to do?" she questioned. She needed to see an angry response wondering how he would angry.

He frowned "not exactly. We are here to protect the people from crazy drivers like you. You passed many stop signs and lights. I am going to have to give you a ticket," he said as he wrote it on his notepad.

Naminé frowned this time "what? Why? No one was around me! Besides, I only drive crazy when I have a sudden idea! Do you know who I am you incompetent beast?" she hissed. Hayner had his word that she can drive as crazily as she wants as long as no one was around. She fumed and Roxas couldn't help but find her anger adorable very much.

He stopped the thought and handed her the ticket "well I'm new sheriff so I don't care if you are the president. You break a law you must pay by the law. Got it Miss Flowers?" Naminé Flowers. He admits it was an unusual name but wasn't most people?

"New sheriff huh? Thought so. What is your name? Sheriff Roxas? That's a new one. Do you know Hayner? Ask him about me because I am not paying this ticket!" with that said she snatched the ticket out of his hand and ripped it pieces. She then took his ticket book throwing it in a nearby puddle as it soaked down.

Roxas stood there in shock and try to calm himself "okay. I am going to take you in you brat" he snapped. He lunged for her but Naminé was faster as she dodged him leaning to the side of her car. Roxas then pinned her to the car holding both her wrists to stop her struggle and held her hips against his just in case she tried to kick him. It was a promising position.

Naminé glared into his eyes and found her eyes softening to see that handsome face of his again. Roxas felt her tension rub off and stared into that pretty face of hers up close. There was a pregnant pause between them not knowing what to do.

Roxas smirked to himself knowing what to do. He came close to her face by a few inches and noticed her breathing rate change. He kissed the side of her mouth and followed to her jaw line where he kept it there. Naminé felt her eyes flutter close in complete bliss but at the same time wondering what the hell was he doing.

His lips followed down to her neck as he breathed softly on her skin. Her skin was like complete silk and almost forgot why he was doing this in the first place. He carefully loosens his hold of her wrists and let his fingers slide down her arm sensually.

Naminé's hands then went to the back of his neck as she closed her eyes enjoying this moment. How long has it been since she dated? Or had a man for that matter? Far too long her bodied cried then realized something. She saw his hand heading toward his pocket most likely to call back up. Her eyes narrowed, _very clever of you Sheriff Roxas._ Without a hesitation she jerked her knee to his groin and Roxas pulled back in pain.

"I'm not that easy. Keep your hands to yourself officer. I'll see you again maybe" she blew a kiss and hopped on her car leaving off. Naminé smiled to herself thinking tons of ideas because of Sheriff Roxas. He was a breath of inspiration and of course she would visit him to just get that. Hm.

Roxas stood there stunned at Naminé. She just left and couldn't help but stare at her car slowly distance away into nothing. He limped to his car and drove back to the station.

Hayner noticed Roxas limping and raised an eyebrow "dude what happen?" he left Roxas for an hour and comes back like this.

Roxas muttered "Naminé Flowers that's what"

Hayner started to laugh until tears poured out "oh god. Flowers? She is the town's only artist and a good one at that. She tends to have the habit of driving and painting if she has inspiration. Don't mind her"

But Roxas did mind her. It bothered him a great deal as he sighed and smiled a bit. Naminé Flowers.

_I will see you again and this time you won't escape me,_ he thought as he sat on his chair once again smirking.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** this is a story that was deep in my files. Never finished so I decided to finish it. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and it doesn't have to be a huge thing. Thank you. –Bows-

**Roxas holds his gold badge:** I'll send Naminé to jail. Who paints while driving? Car accident is waiting to happen.

**Naminé frowns smacking him with a paintbrush:** don't think just because you're handsome that you can talk crap. There were no cars!

-Two bickering-

**Author:** please review! ^_^;;


End file.
